Cellar Door
by turnitupnow
Summary: [episode 4]./ Kurang lebih, Seokjin tahu sedikit banyak tentang Namjoon./ BTS ; Kim Namjoon ; Kim Seokjin ; Namjin.
1. episode 1

.

.

 ** _Cellar Door_**

 _(turnitupnow)_

 _._

[episode 1]

Kim Namjoon—Kim Seokjin;

From BTS.

.

Typo(s), Boys Love, etc. etc.

.

.

* * *

.

"Ya, Kim Namjoon."

"Ugh, Hyung, please sekali ini aja,"

"Aku udah denger itu ribuan kali,"

"Hyung, _please_?"

Seokjin memijat pangkal hidungnya sambil menghela napas keras, leader mereka ini paling susah kalau udah menyangkut bersih-bersih. Seokjin udah berkali-kali membiarkan Namjoon lari dari tanggung jawabnya dalam hal bersih-bersih dan membuatnya mengerjakan hal yang seharusnya Namjoon lakukan. Sebenernya Seokjin gak keberatan buat membiarkan Namjoon kali ini, tapi hari ini Seokjin lagi gak enak badan dan satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah tidur.

"Ugh, yaudah, sana pergi."

Senyum tergambar lebar di bibir Namjoon hingga memperlihatkan gigi-giginya, " _Thanks_ , Hyung. Kau yang terbaik!"

"Hyung~ kok aku gak pernah dibiarin kayak Namjoon-hyung juga?" rengek Jimin.

Seokjin mendengus, "Gak pernah? Namjoon, kamu, dan yang lainnya cuma sebulan sekali cuci piring, apalagi kamu, Kim Namjoon, dan kamu masih bilang gak pernah?"

Jimin tertawa dan Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal—merasa sedikit bersalah, "Yaudah deh, Hyung, kita pergi dulu. Hyung beneran gak mau ikut?"

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya, " _Days off_ harus dimanfaatkan dengan baik,"

"Oke, kita pergi dulu ya Hyung!" suara Jimin terdengar dari depan pintu.

"Ne, hati-hati,"

Bang Shihyuk pada akhirnya memberi mereka libur satu minggu setelah beberapa bulan penuh dengan kegiatan-kegiatan yang membuat seluruh tubuh mereka mengibarkan bendera putih. Hoseok dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Jeongguk akhirnya bisa bersekolah satu hari penuh. Lalu orang-orang seperti Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Jimin yang masih terus bekerja dan berlatih meski dihari libur mereka.

Dan disinilah Seokjin. Menatap piring-piring kotor yang ditinggalkan para membernya. Sebelumnya ia ingin tetap tidur sampai demamnya sedikit turun dan kepalanya berhenti berkunang-kunang. Tapi hari ini Jeongguk akan pergi ke sekolah dan ia tidak mungkin membiarkan maknae kurang ajar itu pergi tanpa sarapan sama sekali, dan ia berakhir di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk semua member meskipun kepalanya berteriak untuk tetap tidur.

Seokjin menaruh piring yang sudah dicucinya di rak, kemudian memegang pinggiran tempat cuci piring untuk menjaga badannya agar tetap seimbang. Dalam hatinya Seokjin memuji dirinya sendiri karena bisa melakukan berbagai hal meskipun badannya terkadang terasa seperti melayang, dan mengutuk membernya yang tidak memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang sakit ini.

Seokjin mendengus, _sepertinya mereka kesenangan karena dapet libur_.

Piring terakhir selesai ia bilas, dan akhirnya ia selesai. Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya dan ia merasa dunianya berputar. Seokjin hanya berharap kalau seandainya ia pingsan, ia akan bangun sebelum membernya pulang—mau ditaruh dimana mukanya kalau ketauan pingsan?

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, dunia Seokjin menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"Hyung? Hyung, udah bangun?"

Seokjin membuka matanya sedikit dan menutupnya kembali, ia merasa sangat pusing, "Hm?"

Terdengar helaan napas lega dari sebelah kiri tubuhnya— _ternyata Namjoon_ , pikir Seokjin.

Dalam matanya yang terpejam Seokjin merasakan tangan Namjoon yang mengelus dahinya lalu turun kepipi sebelah kirinya, "Kenapa gak bilang kalo sakit, hm?"

Seokjin hanya tersenyum kecil, tidak menjawab— _kalian aja yang gak sadar._

"Sakitnya dari semalem?"

Seokjin mengangguk, kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit.

"Udah minum obat?"

Seokjin mengangguk lagi.

Seokjin merasakan jemari Namjoon yang mengelus pipinya berpindah pada rambutnya—mengelusnya dengan lembut, "Pusing banget ya, Hyung, sampai gak bisa ngomong dan ngeliat aku?"

Seokjin tertawa kecil tanpa suara. Ia sedang sakit dan Namjoon masih bisa merengek padanya? _Oh, Tuhan, yang benar saja_. "Pusing banget, Namjoon," suaranya terdengar putus-putus.

Namjoon mendengus, "Harusnya kamu bilang, Hyung. Seenggaknya, bilang sama aku,"

"Hmm,"

Tangan Namjoon yang lain menggenggam tangan kirinya, "Mau tidur, minum obat, atau makan?"

Seokjin menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan, menciptakan ruang kecil disebelah kirinya, "Tidur aja,"

Namjoon menyibak selimut yang tadi ia pakaikan pada Seokjin, lalu memposisikan dirinya diruang kosong tepat di sebelah Hyung _nya_ yang sedang sakit itu kemudian menyelimuti badan mereka. Namjoon memposisikan tangan kanannya dibawah kepala Seokjin dan menarik lelaki itu mendekat dan mendekapnya erat.

"Gak papa, disini?"

Namjoon mencium pucuk kepala Seokjin, "Hmm, aku udah bilang Yoongi-hyung kalo kamu sakit," Seokjin menyamankan dirinya didekapan Namjoon, "Lain kali bilang kalo kamu sakit, kamu gak bisa nunjukkin kalo lagi sakit soalnya,"

"Iya,"

"Lain kali istirahat aja kalo kamu sakit,"

"Iya, Namjoon,"

"Lain kali jangan sampai pingsan lagi. Jantungku hampir gelinding liat kamu pingsan di dapur tadi,"

"Iya, Kim Namjoon,"

"Lain kali—"

Seokjin melihat Namjoon dengan tampang _annoyed_ nya, "Kayaknya aku udah bilang kalo aku mau tidur?"

Namjoon mengecup lembut kening Seokjin yang membuat empunya memejamkan mata karena rasa nyaman yang ia dapatkan, "Cepet sembuh,"

"Makasih,"

Namjoon membawa Seokjin lebih dekat dengannya, "Jangan sakit lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(a/n)

#2YearsWithBTS❤ our boys did a great job for the past 2 years and i hope in the future they will keep improving, giving us better musics and performances, and the most important thing, always be happy and healthy!❤

anw, yang kali ini bakal jadi kumpulan drabble dengan segala macam pairing, jadi, kalo kalian berminat buat kasih prompt ((((kalo ada yang mau wk)))) aku berusaha untuk bikin dari prompt yang kalian kasih^^.

-yas.


	2. episode 2

_._

[episode 2]

Park Jimin—Min Yoongi

 _Featuring_ :

Kim Taehyung;

From BTS.

.

Typo(s), Boys Love, etc. etc.

.

.

* * *

.

Jimin bukan tipe orang yang cemburuan.

Apalagi cemburunya sama Taehyung yang jelas-jelas _partner in crime_ nya. Yang ia bersedia buat jadi tameng sahabatnya itu kalau terjadi sesuatu—yang menjadi tempat pelampiasan satu sama lain kalau stress sedang melanda.

Tapi ini Kim Taehyung yang ia bicarakan. Kim Taehyung yang begitu tahu ia jadian dengan Yoongi lalu mogok bicara dengannya berhari-hari. Kim Taehyung yang hampir satu bulan ngedumel kenapa Jimin bisa nembak Yoongi duluan dan bisa-bisanya diterima.

Kim Taehyung yang ngefans berat sama Min Yoongi.

Karenanya hati Jimin langsung mendidih saat melihat Taehyung yang dekat-dekat dengan Yoongi-hyung _nya_. Yang seenaknya menyentuh hyung galaknya itu. Yang seenaknya peluk-peluk punyanya itu dengan senyum mengejek kearahnya.

Terlebih Yoongi terlihat biasa saja dengan semua perlakuan Taehyung. Padahal Yoongi tidak terlalu suka _skinship_ didepan umum, padahal Yoongi sering menghindar kalau Jimin deketin depan umum. Padahal Yoongi udah jadi punyanya Jimin, tapi kenapa kalo dideketin Taehyung, Yoongi biasa aja. Kenapa. _Kenapa, ya Tuhan_.

Setelah konser, Jimin memutuskan untuk mendiamkan Yoongi meskipun yang didiamkan terlihat sama sekali tidak sadar dan tidak peduli. _Duh_ , hati Jimin jadi makan panas.

Apalagi Taehyung sempet-sempetnya meluk Yoongi dari samping sekarang. Jimin bisa mendengar anak itu merengek meskipun tidak jelas apa yang ia bicarakan—tapi hasrat Jimin untuk memangkas seluruh rambut Taehyung sudah ada diujung tangan ketika Yoongi mendengus dan tersenyum kecil dan mengusak kepala alien itu dengan sayang.

"ISH HYUNG!"

Jimin kesal.

Teriakannya menghadirkan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari para membernya. "Kenapa, Jim?" Tanya Seokjin.

Sambil menatap Yoongi, Jimin menjawab, "Kepanasan." Lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

Jimin kesal.

Secuek-cueknya Yoongi terlihat dari luar, sebenarnya ia adalah _observer_ yang sangat baik. Yoongi sadar dari tadi Jimin memperhatikan ia dan Taehyung dengan tatapan cemburu—dan itu terlihat lucu. Jadi Yoongi memutuskan untuk membiarkan Taehyung menempel kepadanya dan membiarkan Jimin cemburu dengan lucunya. Sekarang dongsaeng kesayangannya itu ngambek, dan ia rasa sudah cukup bikin anak itu _cemburu lucu_.

Yoongi menepuk tangan Taehyung yang melingkar di pinggangnya yang makin lama semakin mengecil, menyuruh Taehyung untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Taehyung yang sadar akan sinyal itu merengut, "yah, kok udahan sih, Hyung"

Yoongi terkekeh, "Udah ngambek anaknya," lalu menyusul Jimin diluar.

" _Ehem_ , Taehyung-hyung,"

Taehyung mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya, "Kenapa, Jeongguk- _ah_?" Dan senyumannya hilang ketika melihat senyuman Jeongguk dihadapannya.

.

.

"Hyung"

"Hyuuuuungg"

"Yoongi-hyung"

"Min Yoongi"

"Sayangnya Jimin?"

Yoongi berdecak, "apa?"

Jimin jadi ikutan berdecak, kemudian merengut, "Kok jadi hyung yang marah sih?"

"Menurut kamu?"

"Ugh, _Hyung_..."

Jimin menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal sama sekali. Sebenarnya Jimin masih mau ngambek, tapi hyungnya ini gantian jadi ngambek setelah mengejarnya keluar tadi dan memanggil-manggil namanya tetapi ia hiraukan sepanjang jalan, hingga saking semangatnya Yoongi memanggil Jimin, hyungnya itu malah terantuk tembok dan sekarang gantian Yoongi yang ngambek sama Jimin.

"Iya, iya, hyung, aku minta maaf,"

Yoongi membuka mulutnya. Belum sempat sepatah kata keluar, Jimin menyelaknya, "Tapi hyung juga nyebelin!"

Sudut bibir Yoongi terangkat sedikit keatas, "Aku?"

Jimin mendengus, "Iya. Hyung!" Jimin bersedekap, "Jangan mau di peluk-peluk Taehyung lagi. Hyung tau kan Taehyung tuh gimana sama Hyung? Kalo nanti akhirnya Hyung luluh terus Taehyu—AW HYUNG!"

Yoongi menyentil bibir Jimin sambil berdecak. Detik berikutnya ia memberikan kecupan singkat pada bagian tubuh yang sudah ia sakiti itu—akhirnya berhasil membuat Jimin diam.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Yoongi menarik Jimin kembali ke ruang ganti mereka, "Tapi aku udah punya kamu kan?"

"Aww~ Hyung~~~"

Dan Jimin memeluk Yoongi sepanjang koridor yang membuat empunya menggerutu dengan semburut merah tipis di pipinya.

.

.

Sementara itu, di ruang ganti.

Seokjin mendesah pelan. Namjoon mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Dan Hoseok membatin, _maknae on top, once again_.

Ketiganya menatap Taehyung prihatin. Lelaki yang sebenarnya dua tahun lebih tua daripada Jeon Jeongguk itu sedang bersimpuh dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan terkepal terangkat keatas.

"Hyung tau kan apa yang udah Hyung lakukan?"

Taehyung menghela napas, "Kookie—"

"Tahu 'kan?!"

Demi Tuhan, kim Taehyung dua tahun lebih tua darinya, dua tahun. Dan lihat apa yang sudah maknae itu lakukan pada Hyung yang selama ini selalu merawat dan mengasihinya itu. _Ya tuhan, nasibku kenapa menyedihkan sekali._

"Kan kita udah bikin perjanjian—"

Taehyung meneguk ludahnya, "Iya, Jeonggukie, hyung tahu—"

"Aku yang harusnya meluk Yoongi-hyung minggu ini!"

 _Uh-oh_ , persaingan antar fans Yoongi, rupanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(a/n)

thank you **syubchim** for ur prompt! and yes, everyone wants a piece of Min Yoongi, lol.

anw, GUESS WHO IS BLONDE NOW ASDFGBSHBCSJACBACSAJC BUNUH AJA DEDEK DI RAWA-RAWA BANG. maafkan diriku, maafkan. salahkan min yoongi. dan bangtan udah mau comeback, ah semua terasa cepat sekali. teasernya juga menyebalkan sekali, mana keluarnya tengah malem terus, dasar tukang ronda.

terus, selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan! lublub.

-yas.


	3. episode 3

_._

[episode 3]

Jeon Jeongguk—Kim Taehyung—Jung Hoseok

From BTS.

.

Typo(s), Boys Love, AU, etc. etc.

.

.

* * *

.

Taehyung tidak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu Jeongguk lagi secepat ini.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, di sebuah coffee shop yang setiap minggu selalu ia kunjungi dengan satu cup caramel macchiato kesukaannya.

Jeongguk tersenyum lebar dengan tangan kanan yang melambai kearahnya—masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk berdebat dengan pikiran dan perasaannya, Taehyung menemukan dirinya sudah duduk di depan lelaki yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Hyung! Apa kabar?"

Tiga tahun tidak bertemu secara langsung, dan Jeongguk terlihat lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya—jauh lebih baik dari apa yang ia lihat di layar komputernya.

Taehyung masih ingat bagaimana lelaki itu selalu menempel padanya setiap waktu, bagaimana Taehyung harus menunggu Jeongguk yang selalu terlambat bangun saat pagi hari, bagaimana lelaki itu selalu mementingkan Taehyung dibanding teman-temannya waktu sekolah menengah dulu, bagaimana Jeongguk selalu memeluknya ketika ia mengantuk—dan bagaimana jantungnya berpacu ketika Jeongguk menatap matanya.

Taehyung masih ingat semua, semua kenangan dan perasaan yang tak pernah terucap ketika ia bersama Jeongguk dulu.

"Hyung!"

Taehyung tersentak, "Hah? Apa?"

"Jangan bengong, dong, Hyung. Udah lama gak ketemu masa aku di cuekkin?"

Taehyung tertawa dengan kemanjaan lelaki didepannya, sudah tiga tahun berlalu dan Jeongguk masih marah dengan Taehyung yang suka sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, "Iya, iya. Tadi ngomong apa emangnya?"

Jeongguk mulai meceritakan pengalamannya di Jepang selama tiga tahun, dan Taehyung kembali larut dengan dunianya sendiri—dengan Jeongguk yang berada dihadapannya.

Tiga tahun, dan Jeongguk sudah berubah banyak. Jeongguk sudah bukan bocah kecil yang selalu Taehyung gendong ketika mereka lelah bermain di taman. Jeongguk sudah berubah banyak—menjadi lelaki yang pantas dipuja banyak orang.

Taehyung memperhatikan bagaimana bibir Jeongguk mengeluarkan suara yang selama ini ia rindukan—suara yang telah berubah, tetapi mempunyai efek yang hampir sama seperti dahulu ia mendengarnya. Taehyung memperhatikan bagaimana garis rahang yang kini tercetak jelas, tangan yang semakin berotot, dan dada yang menjadi bidang—Jeongguk telah berubah, dan Taehyung kembali merasakan getaran-getaran yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

Getaran yang sebenarnya tidak boleh ia rasakan lagi sekarang. Perasaan yang seharusnya terus ia simpan tanpa Jeongguk perlu mengetahuinya—perasaan yang seharusnya sudah hilang.

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuat Taehyung kembali ke dunia dan mendongak, perasaan bersalah langsung menyebar diseluruh tubuhnya bersama aliran darah.

"Oh? Hoseok-hyung, ya? Pacarnya Taehyung-hyung?"

Dan senyuman Hoseok membuat Taehyung seperti orang terjahat di dunia.

.

.

Jeongguk dan Hoseok berbicara seperti teman lama yang tidak bertemu. Tidak ada kecanggungan, tidak ada rasa tidak saling menyukai, semuanya terasa seperti seharusnya—karena memang begitulah seharusnya.

Jeongguk berpamitan setelah ia protes kepada Taehyung kenapa Taehyung jadi aneh dan jarang berbicara—ia berpamitan dengan alasan ingin bertemu pacarnya, yang ia janjikan untuk ia kenalkan nanti pada Taehyung dan Hoseok.

"Berat, ya?"

Taehyung menatap Hoseok yang tersenyum padanya, rasa bersalahnya datang kembali, "Hyung, aku minta maaf—"

Hoseok mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut, rasanya Taehyung ingin menangis saja, "Aku udah bilang bakal bantu kamu 'kan? Kenapa harus minta maaf?"

Taehyung memeluk Hoseok erat. Pacarnya ini tahu kalau Taehyung punya cinta yang lama untuk Jeongguk, dan Hoseok tidak pernah melangkah mundur sedikitpun. Hoseok mengerti Taehyung lebih dari apa yang Taehyung minta, dan sama sekali tidak memaksa Taehyung untuk melenyapkan seluruh perasaanya pada Jeongguk sesegera mungkin.

Pacarnya yang terlalu pengertian, yang terlalu baik, yang terlalu mencintainya—dan Taehyung tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa lebih buruk daripada siapapun di dunia ini—dan juga merasa menjadi manusia paling beruntung di dunia, karena Hoseok tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

Hoseok mengusap kepala Taehyung dan membawa lelaki itu semakin dalam pada pelukkannya. Jika Jeongguk dapat membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, maka Hoseok adalah orang yang dapat membuat seluruh tubuhnya berhenti bekerja.

Pertemuan dengan Jeongguk untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga tahun berpisah adalah hal yang cukup berat bagi Taehyung—dan Hoseok membuat Taehyung dapat menghadapinya.

"Hyung,"

Hoseok yang sedari tadi menciumi pucuk kepala Taehyung hanya bergumam, "Hm?"

"Aku sayang sama Hyung. Banget, banget, banget!"

Hoseok tertawa dan mencubit kedua pipi Taehyung gemas, "Aku juga. Banget, banget!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(a/n)

Hi! sorry it took longer than it should. and because some of you asked for vkook and some of you asked for vhope, i decided to write both in one fic lol. though it's one-sided vkook, i hope you like it, tho. wehehehe.

ANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD THEY FINALLY ARE COMEBACK! out of my expectation tbh, but the MV's still dope. Man, their dance was sick. ngeliat dance mereka aja udah capek sendiri, dan gak sabar liat mereka tampil live HUHUHU. and i hope they will win, tho, even if just once. hehehe. jadi ayo terus bantu dan vote! (((promosi ini tidak berbayar))

terus, kalo mau ada yang kasih prompt ku terima dengan hati gembira. terus kalo waktu kalian masih banyak kosong bole bole mampir ke blog-ku uwo wkwkwk.

TERUS, aku bukan thor :( jadi jangan panggil aku thor, okay? aku berasa macho banget di panggil thor.

lub lub.

-yas.


	4. Episode 4

_._

[episode 4]

Kim Namjoon—Kim Seokjin;

From BTS.

.

Typo(s), Boys Love, etc. etc.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Kurang lebih, Seokjin tahu sedikit banyak tentang Namjoon._

.

Seokjin menatap Namjoon malas. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Namjoon kehilangan barang—di dorm. Tidak bisa disebut kehilangan karena kalau barang Namjoon hilang di dorm, itu artinya barang tersebut tidak akan keluar dari kamar Namjoon dan Jeongguk yang terlihat _sangat bersih_ itu.

"Cari di kamarmu, Namjoon"

"Sudah hyung! Tapi tetep gak ada uhh," Namjoon merengek dengan kedua tangan menangkup kepalanya, pertanda ia menyerah dan meminta Seokjin membantunya.

Seokjin menghela napas dan melepas apron yang dipakainya, kegiatannya terganggu karena hal yang bahkan terulang hampir sebulan sekali.

Seokjin reflek memijat kepalanya ketika membuka pintu kamar Namjoon dan Jeongguk yang kemudian disuguhkan dengan pemandangan kamar yang seperti pabrik baju karena tentu saja baju yang tersebar dimana-mana.

Seokjin menengok kearah Namjoon yang kini sedang menyuguhkan senyuman _hyung-kita-sudah-kenal-lama-kan_ kepadanya, ia mendengus di depan wajah Namjoon, "Apa yang aku dapat setelah ini…"

"Oke, oke, nanti aku bantu hyung masak deh,"

"Dan dapur kita kebakaran?"

"Ah, Hyung! Aku gak separah itu!" Namjoon merengek lagi, "Yaudah, nanti aku traktir makan,"

"Sama yang lain?"

"Enggaklah, berdua aja. Jadi bantu aku ya, hyung?"

Sebuah senyum kecil tercetak pada bibir Seokjin. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pada tumpukan baju di dekat kasur Namjoon, mengecek semua kantung celana dan baju yang berserakan disana, tetapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Seokjin menengokkan kepalanya kebawah kolong kasur Namjoon, tetapi tidak ada apapun juga, "Namjoon sini ambil tasmu,"

Namjoon mengambil tasnya yang berada di dekat lemari pakaiannya, "Aku udah cek hyung. Gak ada,"

Seokjin mengangkat alisnya sambil membuka resleting tas Namjoon lalu mengeluarkan semua isinya, kemudian mengecek kantung kecil di belakang tas tersebut, memutar kedua bola matanya, dan mengangkat benda yang berhasil ia temukan.

"Oh! Aku lupa kalo tas ini ada kantung belakangnya!"

"Ya, ya, pokoknya jangan lupa traktir aku makan nanti,"

"Hehehe, siap Hyung!"

Seokjin tersenyum sambil melihat tas Namjoon yang masih ia pegang. Resleting kantung belakang tersebut sudah terbuka sebelumnya, dan Seokjin tahu Namjoon hanya ingin mengajaknya makan di luar saja, dengan alasan yang sedikit menyusahkan.

.

#

.

Wajah Namjoon kembali rileks ketika membernya datang ke lokasi syuting _music video_ untuk salah satu _track_ di mixtapenya. Ia melepaskan segala ketegangan yang sedari tadi singgah di kedua pundaknya karena harus syuting sendirian tanpa para member yang biasanya ada di sekitarnya.

Membernya datang ketika Namjoon dan kru yang lain sedang _lunch break_ , jadi ia masih bisa santai-santai dengan member satu grupnya yang—sangat tidak ia sangka—ia rindukan kehadirannya. Dan seperti biasa, _maknae_ _line_ dan Jung Hoseok selalu membuat suasana menjadi sangat ramai.

"Gimana syutingnya?"

Namjoon menyandarkan punggunya pada badan sofa sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin, " _It'll be easier if you were here,"_

"Ciye, gugup ya, Hyung?" celetuk Taehyung yang kemudian diikuti oleh yang lainnya dan suara tawa Seokjin.

Namjoon mendengus sebal, " _Ya!"_ membernya menertawainya lagi tapi Namjoon tidak bisa marah kali ini, ia butuh asupan penyemangat untuk menghadapi kesendiriannya hari ini.

Sementara member yang lain mengejeknya, Namjoon merasakan elusan pada lengan kanannya—sentuhan yang selalu membuatnya kembali tenang.

"Semangat, kim Namjoon,"

Seokjin berbisik di telinganya dan Namjoon merasakan telapak tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh Seokjin, "Makasih, Hyung,"

Seokjin tersenyum sambil mengusap tangan Namjoon yang menggenggam balik tangannya, dengan ibu jarinya. Seokjin tahu, Namjoon yang gugup akan kembali rileks dengan member disampingnya, dan juga tangan Seokjin yang menggenggam Namjoon erat.

.

#

.

Seokjin melihat jam yang tergantung di atas televisi yang sedang di tontonnya.

 _Comeback_ Bangtan akan terjadi sebentar lagi, dan Namjoon menjadi orang yang sangat sibuk lebih dari sebelumnya.

Seokjin khawatir dengan anak itu, tentu saja. Diantara mereka semua, yang paling sibuk belakangan ini adalah Namjoon dan Seokjin kerap melihat Namjoon yang terlihat pucat beberapa hari terakhir ini. Mereka semua bekerja keras untuk comeback kali ini. Namjoon dan Yoongi sering telat pulang ke dorm untuk menyempurnakan semua track yang ada di album mereka. Akan tetapi kali ini Yoongi terus menerus pulang sendiri, dan Namjoon sudah hampir tiga hari tidak pulang. Seokjin tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tetap terjaga tiap malam.

Seokjin menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan melirik jam kembali, sudah lebih dari pukul tiga pagi dan Namjoon masih belum pulang. Seokjin berpikir Namjoon tidak akan pulang lagi, tetapi pintu dorm mereka terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Namjoon yang berjalan dengan tidak semangat.

"Akhirnya pulang juga,"

Suara Seokjin membuat Namjoon menengok kearahnya. Lelaki itu menghampiri Seokjin yang sedang terduduk di sofa dengan remot televisi yang masih berada di tangannya, "Hyung ngapain?"

"Nungguin kamu pulang,"

Sedetik setelah Namjoon duduk Seokjin beranjak dari tempatnya, membuat Namjoon heran dan reflek menahannya untuk pergi, "Aku mau bikinin kamu minum. Kamu mau minum apa?"

Namjoon menggeleng lalu menarik Seokjin untuk kembali duduk disampingnya, "Aku cuma perlu tidur,"

"Kalo gitu—"

Perkataan Seokjin terpotong ketika Namjoon sudah merebahkan kepalanya di paha Seokjin. Seokjin tersenyum kecil dan mengusap rambut Namjoon yang terlihat sangat berantakan, "Aku bakal berhadapan sama suara-suara aneh lagi, nih,"

" _Bear with it,_ Hyung," ucap Namjoon yang kemudian meraih tangan Seokjin yang bebas dan menggenggamnya, dengan gerakan malas membuat pola lingkaran pada telapak tangan yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya itu.

Seokjin tersenyum melihat Namjoon yang perlahan terlelap sambil menggenggam tangannya. Seokjin tahu, Namjoon sangat lelah meskipun ia tidak benar-benar mengatakannya secara langsung, dan tidur di pangkuannya adalah kebiasaan Namjoon agar ia bisa bangun dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

.

#

.

Hari itu adalah kemenangan mereka yang ketiga di Music Bank, dengan Taehyung yang berbeda dari biasanya dan Namjoon yang sedikit-sedikit meneteskan air matanya. Bagaimanapun, mereka harus tetap melakukan _encore_ dan Seokjin harus menahan hasratnya untuk memeluk Taehyung ataupun Namjoon.

Setelah sedikit wawancara, mereka sudah berada di _waiting room_ , menunggu para staff selesai membereskan barang-barang mereka dan menuju _schedule_ mereka yang selanjutnya.

Seokjin mengedarkan pandangannya, Taehyung sudah berada di pelukan Jimin dengan Yoongi yang mengelus kepala lelaki itu dengan muka datar dan kata-kata yang berkebalikan dengan raut wajahnya. Jeongguk dan Hoseok sedang berganti pakaian karena mereka yang paling banyak berkeringat, dan Seokjin menemukan dirinya terduduk disebelah Namjoon.

" _You always did a very good job,_ Namjoon. Selamat," katanya sambil membawa Namjoon dalam pelukannya. Lelaki yang lebih muda dua tahun dibawahnya itu balik memeluk Seokjin erat. Dalam helaan napas Namjoon yang terasa pelan pada lehernya, Seokjin merasakan pundaknya semakin lama terasa semakin basah.

"Makasih, Hyung,"

Seokjin mengguman dan mengusak rambut Namjoon lalu mengelus punggungnya perlahan. Seokjin tahu, sebagai seorang _leader_ Namjoon harus mengontrol semuanya, dan Seokjin akan selalu menawarkan sebuah pelukan untuk melepaskan apa yang selalu ditahannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(a/n)

it's namjin agaiiiiinnn!❤ hehehe sorry it's taking tooooo long, I've no excuses, it's just me being lazy af :') i'm sowrey :')

aku gak tau harus bilang apa lagi ehe, tapi kalo kalian punya prompt silahkan submit di kolom review dibawah ini, moga-moga bisa aku kerjakan dengan baik dan memenuhi ekspetasi kalyan muehehe.

terimakasih udah baca sama review, jangan bosen2 ya! kalo bosen maen aja ke blog/tumblr ku uwo wkwk lublublub.

-yas.


End file.
